Psycho Andro
by ThePurpleNinja101
Summary: You met probably the most dangerous demonic creature anyone could ever face. Even though you rather suppress the memory, you tell your tale. What happened the night you and your best friend traveled through the woods? What is the real truth behind all the murders and missing people. Now people will know, thanks to you. Creepypasta, conatins violence, murder, and strong language.*
1. Chapter 1

***WARNING***

**THIS SHORT STORY WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE, MURDER, STRONG LANGUAGE AND IS NOT SUITABLE FOR ANY CHILDREN. THIS IS A FANFICTION STORY BASED OFF A CREEPYPASTA CHARACTER THAT I HAVE CREATED AND OWN. THE PICTURE/IMAGE USED FOR THE STORY, I OWN. THE PICTURE IS MY OWN ART THAT I HAVE CREATED OF MY CHARACTER AND ALL OWNERSHIP TO THE CREATION OF THE IMAGE AND 'Andro' GOES TO ME. I DO NOT OWN CREEPYPASTA IN GENERAL. **

**Please enjoy, and you have been warned.**

* * *

You sat there in a metal chair at a table. The small room was actually brightly lit. It was one of those rooms you would find on police TV show. Small, brightly lit, a tinted window you couldn't see through, a single door, and a table in the middle of the room with chairs surrounding it. Your shaky form held a mirror in your hand. Surprisingly, with your shakiness, you managed to keep a good grip on the mirror.

Your reflection in the mirror wasn't rather shocking, more horrid. A deep gash on the right side of your face that started at the cheek down to the jaw line, was now stitched. The skin around the terrible cut was an angry, red color from irritation. Your hair was a mess, knotted, tangled, some dirt here and there. Your clothing is torn and tattered. The bottom hem of your shirt was almost completely gone now. The holes in your pants was ripped beyond repair.

You observed your once flawless skin, now beaten and abused. Bruises were littered every where, with occasional cuts and scraps. Surprisingly no broken bones, but a sprung wrist. Some cuts weren't that bad, some required stitches, but the one on your face was the worst.

You inhaled and exhaled the breath of air out as a sigh at your reflection. You almost didn't look like yourself. The dirt, damaged, hair, and clothing all made you look like someone else. Someone you didn't want to be. Everything that had happened, you would give anything to change. After one last good look at your reflection, you slowly laid the mirror down on the table so you wouldn't break it.

You looked up to meet the eyes of the sheriff of the police department. The old man was bald on the top of his head, white hair surrounding it. His beard and mustache was now a complete white as well. He pushed his glasses back up on his long nose before sliding two pictures in front of you. You looked up, not wanting to look at them so suddenly. As you took notice of the police men behind the old sheriff.

You finally built up the courage to look at the pictures, but regretting it soon afterwards. The pictures were two mangled bodies that were so distorted and horrendous, that you could no longer tell who the owners of these lifeless bodies were. But you knew who they were.

The tears began to swell in your eyes, but you were determine to not let them fall. You had to be stronger than that, not here, not now. You looked to your left, finding the white wall of some sort of interest just to try to clear your mind. Memories were flooding back through your mind of the scenario that just happened not too long ago.

It was all your fault, you left them. You didn't save them. You just worried about yourself, and now two of the most important people in your life was gone. You felt a pair of hands rest softly on your shoulders like how a person would handle a fragile toy that could break on impact at a touch. You looked up to meet the sympathetic face of a young African-American woman. She smiled down at you like she was she trying to telepathically tell you everything will be okay.

You looked down at the pictures once more. Both victims had 'Andro' written across their foreheads in blood. A tear managed to slip away as the salty water slipped its way down your face causing a small burn on your cut. You reached up and softly and slowly slid the pads of your finger tips across the stitched wound. You heard the sheriff in front of you make an attempt to clear his throat in a way to catch your attention.

"Listen, I know everything had happened is hard to take in and everything seems surreal, but you have to tell us every detail on what happened. We had been trying for months on trying to find info about this 'Andro' person. Whatever you tell us about him, or her, will help us on this case of catching them. Please, for the sake of others lives." The sheriff practically begged you for the information you knew.

"There's no way of stopping.. that, that thing!" You said your voice barely audible above a whisper. You looked at the sheriff as the two of you made eye contact.

"We are going to try our best to, nothing is impossible until you try it. You are the only one who has survived from Andro's attack. Now please, help us." The sheriff urged more.

"Okay, but I am not responsible for any other deaths. Let my story be nothing but a warning." You gave in to his urges and begging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Curiosity Kills The Cat**

It was at the darkest hours of the night. You were with your two best friends, Dan and Andy. The three of you were alone together in the forest. Only equipped with flashlights, you hastily moved the light source in your hand back and forth like you was trying to find something. The only sounds in the night were the crunchy sound of leaves and sticks, the night life animals crawling out and taking a toll throughout the dark forest, insects chirping along with birds who fled through the night. Other then the noises of the wild life who lives in the environment, it was dead silent.

The moon giving you another source of light, you looked over to your friend, Andy, standing right beside you. He was your average looking geek. Star Wars shirt, blue ripped jeans, black and blue tennis shoes, black rimmed glasses, and short brown hair. He was biting on his lower lip as he looked beside and behind him using the help of the flashlight. He was shaking of fear. The air was too humid and hot for it to be from cold.

You looked in front of you, which was Dan. Leading you deeper and deeper into the dark forest. He wore his football, varsity jacket, blue jeans, and white and grey sneakers. His slightly long blonde hair bounced with each step. He kept his flashlight set in front of him so he could see which way to go. He led you guys in the forest like he's been on this path a million times.

"Dan, where the hell are we going?" You asked sharply. The hint of annoyance and anger was laced into each word a long with a sense of fear.

"I heard at school that there is a rumor about weird stuff happening in this certain area of the forest. They say there is a demonic beast living in the forest." Dan replied, actually kinda sounding excited.

"And what gave you the great idea to drag us into the middle of the night to go check out something that's most likely not even true?" Andy countered back with the same tone you had given to Dan.

"Curiosity..." You sighed at the ignorance of your friend as you slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" The hand he wasn't using to hold the flashlight, held the back of his head.

"For being a fucking idiot." You replied with more anger.

"So, what exactly is the rumor about this forest?" Andy had asked with a nervous tone this time.

"They say that there is something in this forest that is the reason there is so many missing people and the weird murders that police have found. You know, the ones with the victims that had 'Andro' written on the forehead? Well, people say that this Andro person lives in here. Though I don't know if any of it is true, but you never know till you look." Dan explained.

"Ever heard curiosity killed the cat? Cause that will be us." You replied with sarcasm. Dan simply just rolled his eyes at your bitterness at the situation.

"Guys, lets just go back home. It's more safe there whether or not if this Andro person is real." Andy sounded like a small child scared to death and on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, I don't know how to get back..." Dan rubbed the back of his awkwardly. You threw a punch to the football player's back as he let out the sound similar to an 'oof' sound.

"You mean to tell me, you brought us all the way out here and not have a damn clue where the fuck we are, where we are going, or more importantly, how the fuck to get back!" You let out your wrath out on the older boy with pure rage.

Soon enough you guys entered a huge plain field. The only thing in the field was a huge round tree. Everything was dead silent. Not even the sounds of animals could be heard. You walked slowly and cautiously to huge tree. Your heart beat quickened as you got closer for some reason. You knew something bad was going to happen. Your palms start to sweat and you could have sworn a drip of sweat from your head had dripped down. The air seemed to drop in temperature all of the sudden. The cool air nipped at what skin was exposed. It seemed like someone's breath was beating down on the back of your neck as the hairs began to rise. When you whipped around to look behind you, nothing was there. Your breathing began to quicken at the constant feeling of someone's breath.

Then you heard it. It started off a soft tune barely even audible, but as you got closer to the tree, it got louder and louder. Soon it was loud enough to be able to recognize the tune of the song. It was a sickening, twisted song. It sounded like a backwards, demonic lullaby. You dashed the flashlight back in forth as if you were trying to spot the culprit of causing such a spine chill down your spine. The chill itself felt twisted and demonic, as the hairs on the back of your neck rose. It was like the person singing it was whispering it into your ear, over your shoulder.

Soon, the words became clear to hear;

_"Death is a promise,_

_Life is a lie._

_This world is like poison._

_People are vile._

_Their words are like acid._

_Now you heard my lullaby,_

_It's time to say goodnight._

_Death is a promise,_

_Death is your savior._

_Now I'm carrying out this favor."_

Your eyes widen to the size of saucers at the realization of the song. You looked over to your friends who has the same expression. The song had gotten so loud it seems that it now echoed off from what objects were around. Yards away from the tree, you stopped dead in your tracks.

"Guys, we have to get out of here now. This isn't safe! We need to leave!" You exclaimed as the two kept walking toward the tree.

"We already came this far, might as well check out this tree." Andy said. He sounded like was being hypnotized, maybe by the song. Couldn't be the song, cause it wasn't working on you. Maybe it's just out of pure curiosity.

You hesitantly followed your friends to the tree. You trust them, right? They wouldn't do anything that stupid to get all three of you killed. So why are you worrying so much? You couldn't stop thinking about the uneasy feeling you had. The fact you was hearing a song that almost came from nowhere but air itself. The way your feet got heavier with each step you took forward to the tree. Anxiety was about to kill you before whatever was causing it was.

Then you where in front of the tree, your two best friends made it before you. Their face was written in fear at the sight of the tree. It was covered in blood and internal organs. Chunks of brain and stomach, and other organs was either stuck to the tree or surrounded it. That wasn't the scariest part about the tree though.

The bodies, there was so many. Hung in the tree, not by rope, but their own intestines. Remember that really poplar girl at your school that everyone had a love-hate relationship with? Emily, right? She was there, just a foot above your head. Her eyes were plucked out of her head, skin ripped off the muscle, her clothing was tattered like rags. What other skin was exposed was either bruised, cut, or the skin ripped off. Blood dripped off her toes and right into your hair. All the victims were freshly killed, you could tell by the amount of blood being released from the cold, lifeless bodies.

Tears swelled in your eyes as you grab Andy and Dan's arms, trying to pull them back to the woods. But they wouldn't move. They stuck there like a statue. All the could do was stare at the tree in a horrific awe. You could hear something in the tree moving. You pulled harder on your friends for the sake of your lives, but they still stood there like they were waiting for their fate of death.

"Guys! Let's go! Stop fucking around and let's get out of here before we are next!" The tears were already rushing down your face out of fear as you heard a rustle of branches within the tree.

Then you saw it. The most horrific, creature you have ever seen. Worse than what you have seen in movies. Nothing could compare to seeing this somewhat humanoid, demonic thing. It's grin was sickening. It seemed like it was carved in by a knife, or claws, and was stitched at one point. Thread hung from the holes surrounding its mouth indicating this theory to be proven true. The left side of it's mouth was the worst part of its smile. It had a huge gash of skin tore off with thin strings of torn muscle hanging out from the bloody wound. Blood dripping from its frightening smile.

Those eyes, though. They were forever a memory burnt into your mind. Empty black sockets with white dots that would bore into your soul. A strange black liquid along with blood, streamed from them in small thin lines, all the way down it's face.

It's hair was a long black and white pattern. It looked like it was once a beautiful hairstyle for an average girl, but now the left side of the creatures head was almost completely hairless. It looked as though someone had ripped the hair off from their head. Strands and patches of black and white hair was all that was left. The scalp had pink colored skin that was irritated as if the hair was recently pulled out.

Other than it's mangled mouth, demonic eyes, missing hair, and it's blood coated, ridiculously sharp-looking claws, this thing could probably pass off as human, if you gave it a better wardrobe of course. It wore a ripped dark blue hoody covered in blood, blood stain dark blue skinny jeans, and wore out converse with blood on it.

It's smile almost seem to grow on its face, if possible, as it watched the three of you squirm in your own skin of fright. It's nails dug into the tree branch it was sitting on. A dead body was hung to a tree, it almost looked like a boy a little older than you. The creature slowly lifted the clawed hand and slashed the dead body to the ground almost hitting you. The three of started to run away from the tree and back into the woods, but that thing was faster. The creature laughed a demonic voice that sounded like more than one voice talking over each other. It started singing its lullaby from Hell, as it tackled Andy to the ground first.

You stopped Dan and ran back for Andy, you were so close to your escape back into the woods and away from the field. The thing took noticed of the two of you attempting at a rescue, but it was too quick. It laughed in maniac, psychotic way, pinning the weak, fragile boy easily with complete ease. The creature took one swing of fist at the boy's temple and knocked him out cold.

"I'll keep you for later, so we can have more fun." The thing laughed and noticed your appearance again, you were so close to it.

You stopped a few feet away from the scene with Dan at your side. Your eyes wide and tears poured from your eyes. You wasn't even sure if your other best friend was even alive, he just laid there motionless. Everything was so surreal and non-realistic. Everything was happening so fast, yet so slow like the world and time wanted this moment to be forever a sharp dagger in the back of your mind.

The creature turned its head to you. It's sickening features almost made you want to vomit. Even as far away it was from you, you could smell the reek of death on it. It was nauseating, almost made you fall over from dizziness, but you were too focus on living this forest alive then to worry about what your stomach was agreeing with.

It slowly stood its way up. Then it just stood there as it observed you and Dan like an interesting science project. Your and Dan's breathing was hitched in the back of your throat. Scared shitless that one move will provoke the thing into attacking you. But that didn't matter anyways. The creature lounged after Dan and tackled him to to the ground. You screamed as you try to get it off from Dan, but it was proven pointless. The football played tried to break free from the grip of the lunatic, but even the creature could out-power the football player. One clean hit, just like what happened to Andy, and the boy was out cold.

That was enough for you as you ran back into the woods, leaving your unconscious friends behind. Not caring for their safety at the moment, you just needed to get out of there now. The creatures laughs could be heard as it got closer and closer to you. Then you stopped hearing to noise of running footsteps behind you. You stopped in the middle of the forest to catch your breath, thinking you lost it. You heard the rustle of the branches again, your breathing hitched. You turned around and looked up only to see an owl. You sighed for relief. You turned back around and stopped any sudden movement.

"Boo!" Said the demonic creature, hanging from a branch of a tree.

It's face was only inches away from your own. It's grin growing bigger, as in effect of hearing the sound of a string of muscle rip as it hung from the mouth of the creature. You didn't dare to move in any way. Those black eyes with whites pupils staring into your own eyes. The result of sending an uncomfortable, uneasy cold chill down your spine. It laughed at your fright before it dropped to the ground. You screamed as it picked you up and carried you off back to the field.

You kept squirming and screaming under its non-human grip. It tightened its hold on you causing you to struggle for oxygen. It growled in annoyance at your attempts to struggle and looked down at you with its teeth gritted. You tried even harder to get away, but no use. You soon met the same fate as your friends. With a hit to the temple, you was out cold and your vision black.

You soon woke up, but you wasn't on the ground, no, you was tied to a tree, that one tree. You looked around and saw all the dead bodies were now in a pile, the smell of death and decay filled your noise and caused you want to vomit. You looked down to see what was used to tie to the tree, rope and intestines... Intestines of the previous victims. This sent your stomach over the edge and made you throw up every content that your stomach would allow. You threw your head back, and then your realized, where is Andy and Dan?You soon heard the rustle of branches and that familiar cackle. Then you saw two bodies being hung by their wrists, Dan and Andy.

"Dan! Andy! Wake up! Listen to me!" You cried out but no response. "Please! Wake up! Dan, Andy!" You begged, with the result of seeing your friend's eyes start to open.

"What the hell!" Andy screamed and tried to break free from he hold the rope had on his wrists with no use.

"Let us go, you demonic freak of nature!" Dan cried as he struggled as well.

"Why would I miss the opportunity to add to my collection? Plus, after all the work I had put into claiming my new prizes, why stop and let you go?" The creature jumped out of the branches and in between Dan and Andy. Motioning to the pile of bodies when mentioning, "collection".

You tried to break free from your restraint, but no use as you spit in the direction of the creature but miss by a foot. "You son of a bitch! You fucking bastard!" You screamed as the creature walked towards you, chuckling at your attempts of escape.

It grabbed you by face and brought it close to its own. You could feel it's claws digging in your skin and you let out a shrill of pain. It took it's index finger and dig deep into your skin, feeling the claw work its way into breaking skin and ripping muscle as the creature slowly tortured the right side your face. Slowly dragging its finger while you cried out with tears rushing out from excruciating pain. "Silly little human thinks they can intimidate me with a shot of saliva, pity. But my, you are a feisty one, aren't you?" It laughed as its black eyes bore into your face. When satisfied, the creature stopped.

"Now, let's have some fun! You there, tied to the tree, you are going to love watching my show for you" It grinned and licked the blood off from its finger, as more rushed from the wound and down your face and neck. You were surprised you didn't pass out from blood lost.

Dan and Andy had kept their mouth shut the entire time from fear, fear of what power this thing possess. The creature walked towards Dan and ran the tip of its claws over his body, sending a cold chill down his spine. The creature only chuckled in response. All you could do was watch in horror. Its claws trailed up to Dan's neck and then gripped it tightly. Claws digging into the tissue of the poor, scrawny football player's throat. The creature began laughing like a lunatic at this.

"Stop! Leave him alone! Please!" You begged more.

"Death is your saviour and I'm carrying out this fucking favor!" It screamed in between laughs.

Its hand soon making a fist into the boy's throat and ripped out forcefully. The tears rushed down face, stinging the new incision in your right cheek. Hearing the boy scream at the intense pain could only make you cringe and cry even harder. You screamed out as you watch the life leave your friends eyes. You looked and saw Andy was crying as well. The creature grabbed the branch Dan was tied to and jumped on it, cutting his lifeless body down. It jumped on top of Dan's corpse and started clawing at him. Crimson liquid everywhere and covered the creature. All you and Andy could do was watch, scream, and cry. It tore muscles and tissues out, eyeballs were gone, near by rock was helped to use to crush the skull open, just enough for blood to spill.

Soon, the corpse was mangled to a pulp to an unrecognizable state. The creature began tearing at his chest to rip the heart out, and successfully did. The creature licked the dead heart. With an evil, mischief smirk, it threw the heart right at your face, leaving a blood splat on the left side. You moved your head down as you let the tears escaped your eyes. The creature laughed at your weakness. You look up to meet the eyes of Andy.

"I'm sorry, Andy" You whispered to Andy, fearful eyes locking in on each other.

"How pathetic! Now, your turn." The creature jumped to be faced in front of Anthony. Grabbing his face and ripping at the skin on Andy's face, causing him to scream in pain.

You couldn't watch anymore. You kept your head down and eyes shut tight. Screams and evil laughter filled your ears. Minutes later, you heard no more screams, only that laughter. That laughter, you've heard it so much. It will either haunt you in the afterlife or in your dreams, if you make it out alive. You looked up to see the gruesome mess caused by the monster of Andy. The same condition Dan had been put through. Your eyes were so red and puffy, you could no longer cry. The creature looked to be writing something on their forehead, a word that will never leave your memory.

"Andro..." You whispered. The word tasted like vile and poison coming off your tongue.

"Ah, yes. That is my name, or what I go by." The monster chuckled.

"W-What are you!" You screamed out, your throat hoarse from the previous crying and screaming. Each word you you spoke was painful for your throat and vocal cords.

"Is that really important? I believe not. Changing the subject, you will not meet the same fate as your friends has. I want to keep you alive, but I want you to suffer." The creature walked towards you trailing a bloody finger on your left cheek.

"Why are you keeping me alive?" You inquired.

"I want you to share your story. I want people to know who Andro is. I want to be as famous as the people I have lived with all my life, especially my mother and father. You are my ticket to getting the popularity that I want. Besides, the thrill of knowing more people will actually come looking for me is exciting, and it means more victims." The creature just played a smirk on it's torn mouth as it replied to your question.

Then it all happened at once. Claws ripping your clothes and finding it's way to your skin. The blood on your cheek from the incision was dried and stopped bleeding, but the wound itself was now throbbing and adding to the new pain. Blood spilling, bruises appearing, cuts being made, all the pain was unbearable. Soon, you blacked out from the pain.

You soon woke up and felt you were being dragged. As you heard panting, you looked up to notice who was dragging you, Andro. Your head started throbbing and you tried to release your self from the grip, but once again you were tied up, this time you look like you were in a cocoon made of rope. Your weak thrashing wouldn't have helped anyways since you pretty much had no energy left. You bit down on your lip at the pain of you being dragged. Then you soon realize your location, you were no longer in the woods. Instead the sidewalk to the park that leads to the woods. You looked and saw the pile of bodies on the sidewalk. Andro looked around and set you against a nearby tree. Then Andro took a bloody finger and wrote beside the pile of bodies 'Andro' with a circle and a 'X' through it. That symbol, it looked familiar to you. You looked around and realized Andro was gone. You looked back towards the forest behind you and saw Andro heading towards it and then disappearing among the trees.

_'I want you to share your story. I want people to know who Andro is. I want to be as as the people I have lived with all my life, especially my mother and father. You are my ticket to getting the popularity that I want.' _

Those words repeat in your head over and over. You soon saw and heard the sirens in the distance and a yell from a stranger. He rushed over to you and you looked at him with a fearful expression. He immediately started untying the rope and the cops started pouring in around the crime scene. The guy started helping you up.

"Hey, listen, I'm going to help you. My name is Jay." The kind man smiled at you, but you couldn't return it as he and a cop helped you to an ambulance to be escorted to the local hospital.


End file.
